1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting tools and more specifically to a drywall cutting tool which may be used with a T-square to make straight cuts along a surface of a drywall board.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, it appears that the only tool available for cutting drywall with a T-square is a box type cutting tool. The box type cutting tool is not adapted for following the edge of a T-square. As a result, the blade will wander from the edge of the T-square and not produce a straight line. It is possible for experienced drywall installers to cut a straight line. However, it is difficult for someone without extensive drywall cutting experience to cut a straight line along a T-square with a box type cutting tool.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a drywall cutting tool which allows a person not experienced with cutting drywall to cut a straight line with a T-square along the surface of a drywall board.
The present invention provides a drywall cutting tool which allows an amateur handyman to make a straight cut on a surface of a drywall board with a T-square. A drywall cutting tool includes a slidable base, at least one cutting blade, and at least one fastener. The slidable base includes a first side face, a second side face, a front face, a rear face, and a flat bottom. The first and second side faces are preferably parallel to each other. The front and rear faces are also preferably parallel to each other. The first and second side faces are preferably perpendicular to the front and rear faces. The flat bottom is substantially perpendicular to the side faces, front face, and rear face.
A blade slot is formed in at least one of the side faces. The blade slot is sized to securely retain a cutting blade. The cutting blade is preferably the same as that used in a box cutter. The cutting blade may be adjusted relative to the slidable body such that the portion thereof that extends from the flat bottom may be increased or decreased. The fastener is tightened or loosened to retain the position of the cutting blade relative to the flat bottom of the slidable body.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a drywall cutting tool which may be effectively used by an amateur handyman.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a drywall cutting tool which may be easily used with a T-square to make straight cuts in a drywall board.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.